The Way I Like It
by XxLoveMakesTheWorldGoRoundxX
Summary: Jacqueline DeLaurent was brought up learning about the ʻbad peopleʻ who she should stay away from. Now after a mistake she is now with them in Italy. She joined thinking to herself, ʻOnly because they would kill me.ʻ But maybe a certain tracker will give her a reason to stay, and maybe Jac will be special to him too. OCXDemetri, Itʻs set after Breaking Dawn, NEED A BETA
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm trying to make sure this fic is good. I know some people automatically assume that OC= Annoyingly perfect Sue but I really hope Jac doesn't fit that mold. I own nothing recognizable, though Jac is my character and no one may copy her in any from without my permission**_

_**Key- **__Italics means flashbacks_

A light breeze blew over my skin as I walked through the woods staring at the collage of green. Whenever I walked through the woods it felt more like I was walking through a field of memories instead of a path of dirt. I never really had lots of truly good memories for the last eight years, but any happy memories I had were all in the woods, I remember when my dad would let me play here. I would always ask why his skin would shine brightly when the sun peered through and mine would just faintly glow. I wanted to be just like him he was my hero but that stopped when he abandoned me at ten years old. I suddenly slap myself out of my thoughts, I'm not ten anymore I'm eighteen, I'm not with my dad, I'm alone and that's how I like it. Focusing only on my surroundings and not letting my mind wander off again I smell the familiar scent of water and run in the direction, eventually jumping into the chilly lake and another one of my happy memories came back to me.

_-Age Eight-_

_I squealed in shock hitting the water, "Daddy? What was that for." I shiver pouting my messy black hair falling over my face._

"_Well Jackie, for one it's fun to throw you," He chuckled his olive skin almost blindingly sparkling pretending to be knocked down by my splash, "And I'm gonna teach you another trick." He grinned._

_At the time there was nothing more fun then when he taught me from reading to honing my power, I remember when he taught me how to create gust of winds with my hands. He would use it to make it seem like I'm flying, but sadly I never could do that. I bounce slightly wide eyes at him, "Really?" I ask happily ignoring the fact that the water felt like ice._

_Daddy lowered his hand before raising it a twisting column of water reaching as high as the tees before twisting it around me._

_I giggle quietly ,"Daddy, that's so cool teach me?" I plead with him folding my hands under my chin._

"_Sure Jackie," Before showing me how to lift my arm._

_I watch the water rise an inch before falling, I huff easily frustrated,"Gah why can't this work?" I said angrily keep on trying though getting no results._

_Dad laughs quietly, "It takes time Hun. Just try really hard like I know you can." _

_I plop on the edge of the lake and try harder only getting five inches but that was good enough for me." I DID IT!"_

_-Back to Present-_

Whenever I control water, that memory is emblazed in my head. I reach my hand out, a motion that is like second nature to me before watching a miniature water tornado rise up. I smile slightly before hearing a sound that made me stop in my tracks. It was a sound, a sharp click, specifically the click when someone takes a photograph with one an old fashioned camera. I slowly turn around nervous before noticing an old man staring at me, a camera covering his right eye before running away. Should I chase him and kill him, did I have the strength to kill a human being? I eventually contented myself with the fact that the picture was probably black and white, and that if he did show someone people would think he's crazy. One of the many lessons my father taught me was to stay hidden and only come out when I needed too. I never understood why he would tell me that, I once asked but he just told me that there were bad vampires who wanted it to be a secret. I got up and put my shirt and pants which were lying on the shore before leaving to my apartment.

Due to the fact that I rarely need to sleep and eat human food, my apartment was kept neat because of lack of use. The walls were a soft white and pristine with no stain, the small corner which consisted of the kitchen still had a can of grape soda, possibly the only drink I like more than blood on the counter. I walked past the kitchen into my bedroom, it had a collection of different sport balls in the corner and a closet which was about a eighth full. I lay on the bed sprawled out before eventually letting sleep take me.

-Time skip to morning -

I woke up to construction noise and groaned, "The one time I wanted to sleep in I woke up early," I laugh softly at that fact before taking a shower. Through the window of my bathroom I watched people running quickly due to the rain. There was one girl that I noticed though, she must've been at most fourteen with brown hair tied into a bun. She looked so sweet and innocent that anyone would want to protect her, but there was one thing that gave away, she had big innocent blood red eyes the same eyes I've seen on other vampires. I ambled down the stairs. When I was outside I could feel the rain falling on my head until I took cover in a drugstore. When I walked in I noticed the same young girl staring at me with red eyes. I roll my eyes, why would she want to see me? For a quick second I was reminded of the 'bad people." I sighed quietly to myself not noticing that I accidently gripped to hard on my grape soda getting it all over my hands. I muttered a sorry to the watching clerk before going into the bathroom to wash my hands. When I looked up from washing my hands I noticed the very same pair of red eyes in the mirror.

She looked at me with a cruel calm expression before murmering,"Pain."

Suddenly a burning sensation ran through me. Not an inch of my body was spared from the pain, it eventually became to much and suddenly everything was covered with black.

**I'm going to assume you know the girl was Jane. I bet you're thinking 'Why is it only Jac? I came here for the characters?' Well for one Jac is someone you never seen before so maybe a time focused on her will help you through the story. And this story is told in her P.O.V. Don't worry you'll see many more canon's **** and some of my own OC's. REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING.**


	2. My Personal Bubble

**AN: I own nothing you recognize from the books, Stephanie Meyer owns those. I own Jacqueline and she may not be copied in anyway unless you ask me first.**

My eyes were wide open but all they saw was darkness. It was if the only part of my body that was working were my ears so I will use them to the best I could.

"I did not need your help brother," The same voice that inflicted the torture on me said coldly but there was an edge of whining. I couldn't help but feel hatred, I had no idea where I was and I could only hear and not see.

"You obviously did, you saw the newspaper clipping, and she could have taken you. Just calm down and make sure she stays calm," A deeper voice but sounded as young as the girl spoke. He sounded strained like he was multitasking.

There was something infuriating about the two, it may have been the unconsciousness, but the biggest annoyance was the superiority dripping from both of them. Like I was an animal they managed to get.

"Brother she's moving. Should we be worried?" The girl asked hitting me roughly. I could only assume there was a shake of head she left me alone.

There are many idiotic things I have done over the course of my life. From stealing for money to flirting to get a free hotel room, but this one fill take the cake. I take a deep breath before a tornado originating from my palms shot at the two. I knew I definitely hit the one who stopped my senses as my sight, smell, returned to me. I slowly stood up and stared at the two. Judging by the similarities between the two they were probably siblings maybe the girl was younger.

"You little bitch," Jane, says quietly her eyes seeming even brighter due to rage before using her demon ability on me.

"Jane, stop," I heard a smooth male voice call out, I whipped my head to look at him and bit my lip looking at him. He was tall, must have towered over the siblings, with choppy layered black hair and deep red eyes and a lean muscular build, I couldn't help but notice the smirk playing on his lip, "You've done enough, master Aro asked me to escort her to him."

"Who the hell is-," I started to protest but the one who knocked me out cut me off.

"You should be honored, he wants to see you alone, do you need company Demetri?" He asked ignoring my scowl. So his name is Demetri, it seems fitting.

Demetri shook his head, "No I'm good Alec," His accent wasn't as thick as the others just an edge to his words. He then grabbed my arm, "Ready?" He didn't wait for my answer and walked me to the hallway.

I quickly tried to wrestle my arm out, "Would you let my arm go?" I demanded glaring at him

Demetri rolls his eyes, "Calm down, you're lucky we killed the guy who made a photograph of you." He said kill so effortlessly like it was no big deal

I scoffed rolling my eyes, "Yeah I'm so lucky that I'm in a castle full of people who like using powers on me, and the only reason I'm here is because I was to stupid to let a guy take a photo of me. I should be thanking my lucky stars."

He glowered at me for a while, "Don't see why you have to be so annoying?" Before leading me to an empty courtroom besides two people.

The man who I could only assume was the Aro they seemed to worship so much stared at me with milky red eyes. He was obviously older than the rest and his long black hair seemed darker compared to his skin. He smiles happily at me like I'm an old friend, "Finally our guest has arrived."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow," Guest? Do I know you, I was forced here right?" I knew I said something wrong as Demetri squeezed me hard.

Aro took my rudeness as if I complimented him he got up from his throne and glided to me, "I am Aro young one," He said serenely taking his hand in mine.

It wasn't painful like Jane's but it felt as if every thought that I ever had was suddenly playing through my head. That happened in less than a second. I felt as if I should at least introduce myself, "I'm-" I was cut off again. What is with these people and cutting me off?

"Jacqueline," Aro had a look of hunger in his eyes which I didn't know was good or bad, "You're mother was a mortal right? Died when you were one?" He asked curiously.

I blinked back tears that were threatening to escape, who was he to suddenly rifle through all my memories and intrude on my life. I didn't want to be rude again so I tried to speak calmly,"Y-yes," My voice cracked slightly despite myself, "My mother was human."

"Interesting and you had a vampire father," Aro said out loud though I could hear him murmuring, "A hybrid, and a remarkable gem." He whispered before speaking in his polite voice, "You can manipulate the elements of the world? I could see you've been practicing." He asked.

Again a personal question, "Yes I can," I answered trying to have the same politeness with him.

The hunger in his eyes became bolder, "Well enough of that, I'm sure you know why you're here Ms. Jacqueline."

I wrinkled my nose slightly at the sound of my full name, "I think? I really have no idea." I answered staring into his foggy eyes my curiosity showing.

"You may have noticed that a mortal man took a photo of you, and was planning on releasing it to the world," Aro drawls, " The punishment for that is death by Jane," He was going to say something but I cut him off.

"But he's dead right?" I asked what was the problem now? Then it hit me like a sack of bricks, these were the bad people.

"Yes, but you still caused a very risky mistake," Aro continues smoothly, "But as I said before. I have a deal for you." He paused watching my reaction carefully.

I tried to keep my expression smooth, like wearing a mask, "Tell me please." I murmur noticing Demetri letting go of my arm.

"In the Volturi, we pride ourselves on making sure we have the best vampires," Aro says cheerfully. It made me feel like I was in a doll horror movie with the cheerful music, "You have a very useful power and we," He gestured to the empty room, "Would be honored to have you."

I bit my lip and thought about it, well for one I didn't want to die. But the people here seemed to not like me. I took a deep shaky breath,"I-Iʻll join." I said quietly.

Aro smiles again, "Wonderful, Renata will show you your room." A girl who I didn't even notice came from behind the throne, unlike the other guards she seemed nervous like being separated from Aro was a fate worse than death.

I couldn't find it in my heart to be mad at her; she looked so scared playing with her dark brown hair, "Hi?" I greeted smiling slightly walking out with her.

"H-hello," Renata says shyly not looking at me keeping a good distance between us, " I am Renata if you didn't hear," She says quickly.

" Well nice to meet you Renata, I'm Jac." I tried to make her feel comfortable, "How long have you stayed here?"

"Eight hundred years, give or take," Renata says in her quiet voice, " You don't really know when a year starts or end after a while."

I let out a low whistle, "I didn't know this place is that old, and you must have been one of the first vampires here."

Renata shrugs looking like she's not used to interaction, "I know Chelsea was here before me. You'll probably meet her soon. She makes the Volturi more enjoyable."

I look up at her, "Well you're the first decent person I met here." I admitted.

"You don't mind that I don't talk much?" Renata asked gently for once making eye contact.

"I like that you don't talk much, some people I meet need to shut up, so you're refreshing." I got to a door, "Is this it?"

Renata nods and opens the door her eyes widening, "What the heck are you doing here?"

A tall redhead girl grins at me, "Welcome newbie," She said to me happily walking towards me, "I'm Shiloh. You are? Oh and hi Renata!"

"Um," I was a bit taken aback, she reminded my of an Aro but she seems to be actually nice," I'm Jac," I introduced myself before noticing her red eyes turning a shade of grey.

Renata steps back slightly," Hello Shiloh," Renata started to leave looking uncomfortable.

"Please stay," Renata the only kind of sane one here I begged. I grinned when she sat down on the corner in the chair.

"Jac," Shiloh looks in thought, "Interesting name, you're bedroom is next to mine. Well mineʻs not a bedroom because you know, I can't sleep. But you can right? You're a hybrid?" Shiloh rambles in a way that made her seem younger even though she looked about eighteen years old.

"Well I'm happy to have you as a neighbor," I then looked at her strange grey eyes, "Aren't you a hybrid?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

Shiloh shakes her head, her long fiery hair whipping around, "No I'm a vampire, I just can change my appearance. Pretty cool huh?" Shiloh changed her hair a purple shade which reminded me of an anime character.

Renata jumps slightly, "Shiloh, would you stop doing that?" She asked softly shuddering slightly.

Shiloh shrugs her hair returning back to its dark red, " I like doing it, it's fun." She giggles, "Do you like your room Jac?" Gesturing to the room.

I looked around, it was a light turquoise shade with a plush bed and had a bubble chair in the corner, " I love it."

"Good, because I decorated it," Shiloh smiles her eyes sparkling, "Well I'll see you later." Before walking to her room.

I turned towards Renata curiously, "Sheʻs interesting, do you wanna go on a walk with me?" I asked needing a friend.

Renata looks taken aback, "Sure if master doesnʻt call, where do you want to go?" She asked.

I shrugged not really knowing where anything is," What's your favorite place in this castle?"

" The garden," Renata said immediately, a ghost of a smile on her face," When I have free time, I'm usually there. Follow me?" She led me to a stunning garden with flowers of all types of colors.

"Woah, you're right Renata," I marveled at it, "It really is perfect."

"You're one of the first people I shown, I have to go now. It's my duty. It was nice meeting you Jacqu-," Renata corrected herself, "Jac." Before running away.

I smiled at her running figure, she was so shy. I drifted around the garden. When I leaned in to smell a white rose I noticed Demetri leaning against the wall watching me. I glared at him unintentionally clenching my fists, "What are you looking at?"

He rolls his eyes smirking slightly, "Nothing, how are you enjoying your first day as a Volturi member?" He teased me, "This should be the highlight of your day."

I scoffed at his arrogance, "Yup Renata and Shiloh sure are awesome," I teased him back.

"I meant meeting the great Demetri Volturi," Demetri taunted me.

"Oh you meant the worst part of my day, then yeah meeting you was definitely that," I grinned widely.

Demetri chuckles, looking amused, "Most girls would be dying for a chance to be with me." He wasn't in his cloak, he looked a lot more natural in shirt and jeans so it felt more comfortable to be with him.

"Well most girls are idiots then," I pretended to shake my head shamefully, "I never been more ashamed."

Demetri reached forward and tucked a piece of my black hair behind my ear, "If you say so," He whispered.

I felt my cheeks go hot slightly," I do say so." I tried to say with my bravado. We were still five inches apart, "You can get out of my personal bubble now."

Demetri leaned closer, not as if he was going to kiss me but he was still sneering, "Are you going to make me Jacqueline."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Donʻt make me," I slid under his arms out of his grip, before noticing a silhouette of a girl staring right at me.

**AN: AAAANNNNDDDD CHAPTER TWO IS DONE ^_^. Guess who is the girl, sheʻs not an OC Review Review Review!**


	3. White Petals

**ʻAllo my beautiful readers. Thanks for the reviews they make my day . Thanks for telling me what you think. I should probably stop rambling and get to my story now. I own nothing that you can recognize. I own Jac, Shiloh, a candy bar, and nutella so take those away from me and I'll beat you up :P.**

The girl looked in no other words, perfect with straight reddish brown hair, and violet eyes which were weird. She walked up to us like she was a supermodel who knew she was attractive. When she got up I realized how tall she was, maybe five inches taller.

Demetri smiled at her widely, "Heidi, to what do I owe this pleasure" He said charmingly.

A mate, of course he had a mate. They both were so perfect looking it made sense that they'd be together.

Heidi looked at me curiously, "Who are you?" She spoke calmly not like she was upset, but she didnʻt seem like becoming friends were the first thing on her list.

I opened my mouth to introduce myself before getting interrupted by Demetri, "Her name's Jac."

I scowled I hated being interrupted and punched his shoulder, "I know how to speak." I glared at him.

Demetri rolled his eyes, "If you haven't noticed by now Heidi, she has a bit of a temper." He smirked slightly ignoring my reactions.

Heidi pursed her lips, "I think I noticed. I'm Heidi," She introduced talking to me like I was younger than her and didn't understand.

I roll my eyes at her, "Can it Barbie," I shoved my hands in my jean pocket.

Demetri looks at me, "Why are you always so rude to people?" He asked glaring slightly.

I clenched my fist, , ʻ Stay calm Jac, stay calm .ʻ Eventually I gave up before I swung and I punched him.

Despite the fact that my right fist was hurt. The shocked expression on Barbie and Demerits face was more than worth it.

"What the f-." I didnʻt hear the last word, but I'm pretty sure I'm smart enough to know what the word was as I walked away.

I drifted to the garden noticing a man looking around nineteen planting yellow flowers. I remembered someone calling him Marcus, despite the cheerfulness of the flowers his emotion was expressionless and he twisted his wedding ring..

I kneeled next to him, he was the only person here, "Hello?" I greeted him, a bit shakily, "I'm Jac." I introduced myself. He didnʻt look angry at me, but he just seemed indifferent he nods slightly not making any attempt to talk.

I watched him put the lilies in the soil, "Nice to meet you Jac." He says evenly tending to them. Sometimes he glanced towards his ring.

"The flowers are really pretty," I tried to get him to talk," You come here a lot?" I asked him quietly wondering if I should help him. I eventually decided against it, he didnʻt seem to want or need help.

Marcus sighs to himself facing me very slightly, "No I don't, and okay," He went back to planting, his long hair hitting the ground.

* * *

"I bet your wife loves them," I smile slightly watching him.

A pained expression was on his face, "She did, at least I think so." Marcus didnʻt look at me.

Theyʻre divorced, that makes sense, " Did?" I asked, wandering why she changed.

"She's gone, she's been gone for years," Marcus says though he kept his voice calm there was still an underlie of pain

I looked down, I was flustered expecting that. There was an awkward silence for a while until I decided to break it, "But you still wear your wedding ring?" I asked quietly I knew I should be curious but I did.

"A wedding ring symbolizes the love you have for someone," Marcus answers a cold edge, "I never stopped loving her so why should I take it off?"

I felt myself getting slightly teary, that was the biggest amount of emotion that I ever heard him say, "Pretty flowers," I murmur before walking back "Bye Marcus."

* * *

I was walking lost in my own thoughts before I bumped into Demetri I scowled," Joy."

Demetri smiles slyly noticing a lipstick stain on his neck, "Hey Jac, punch anyone lately?" He didnʻt seem phased at all.

"Well I guess it didnʻt bruise your ego," I mutter turning away.

"I don't think there is anything that painful," He pretends to think, "Maybe a hug would make it better?"

I couldn't help but find myself smiling at that,"Hmmmmm," It was my turn to fake think, "Naw I'm good, now where is Barbie?" I asked, " You two seemed very. How do I put this…..attached. " I looked up.

"I have no idea," Demetri shrugs, "And her name's Heidi." He reminded me probably thinking I forgot.

"I noticed, it's my nickname for her," I nudged him, "It fits." We walked in silence, not the strange one like with Marcus and I but a comfortable one.

He decided not to reply to our Barbie conversation, before he did something I would have never guessed he leaned to one of the rose bushes and gave me a white one, "See I'm not a complete and utter jerk." He grins widely.

I felt my cheeks turn pink slightly holding the rose, "Fine you are now a complete jerk, who has good taste in flowers." I say proudly.

"Well thatʻs a baby-step," Demetri chuckled before we noticed an incredibly big man chatting with Renata, "Hey Fe-," He was interrupted by me grabbing his hand and dragging him behind a bush, "What the hell Jac?"

I shrug watching them through the crack, "I want to watch them," I tried to get a better view.

I could hear him sigh, "You are weird, you spend to much time with Shiloh." But he kept quiet.

The hulk of the man chuckles, "Well you can be alone with me." Demetri eventually explained to me that his name was Felix.

"Iʻd rather be alone with myself," Renata said, it sounded like she was trying to seem annoyed, but she laughed slightly.

"Why? I'm nice, and I like you," Felix was looking at her interest clouding his red eyes.

"You like me?" Renata sounded shocked," You actually seem pleasant."

Felix grins wider, "I know, I am pleasant," Before looking up, " You seem nice, and you don't talk a lot, so when you do it's smart." He said thoughtfully.

"Awwwww," I cooed before slapping myself seeing the pair turn towards me,"Urm," I ran a hand through my hair, "Hi."

Renata raised an eyebrow at Demetri and I,"Jac? Demetri?" She asked sounding amused.

"Hey Demetri," Felix laughs, "Like what you see?" He pretended to flirt before turning to me, "Nice to meet you Jac, I'm Felix." He took my hand into his before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too," I smile before turning to Renata," Have fun?" I winked at her playfully.

Renata bit her lip, she looked like that if she could she would be blushing, "How are you two?" Renata ignored my wink and asked both of us.

I looked down at her, "I went to the garden, and I punched Demetri," I looked up at Dem.

"I'm not going to lie, she punches hard, " Demetri shrugs before letting go of my hand that I didnʻt notice was still being held.

"I like you already," Felix joked around.

Renata looks at me smiling, "I don't like that you used physical violence on someone, but it's rather funny." Her soft voice bolder than the usual frailness, "Are you okay Demetri?"

"Yeah I'll live, thanks for all your concern Felix," He smirked at him.

"Anytime Dem," Felix laughs his slate grey cloak shaking," You know we have to go to France?"

That was news to me considering I never been there, "France?" I raised an eyebrow looking around.

"Oh you didnʻt know?" Felix answered me," There's a coven there that has been giving us a lot of problems," Felix explained, " We get to have a ʻ meeting, ʻ " Felix grinned wider at meeting which made me think there was violence in this.

Demetri looks down at me," We go on our jet, we have a allies there so we stay there while in France."

"Allies?" I raised a eyebrow imagining why with all the vampires with powerful gifts they would need a ally. I was taken out of my thoughts when I noticed Aro gliding towards me, well us.

"Hello," Aro kept his annoyingly cheery voice strong," The flightʻs boarding soon, but I need to tell you the jobs." He took us to the throner oom.

* * *

Demetri went back with Barbie who was tending to the spot I punched, "Aw are you okay sweetie?" She asked silkily.

Demetri looked a bit taken aback before smiling slightly," Yeah I'm okay, it doesnʻt hurt," Kissing her cheek."

I almost vomited before being bumped into Jane," Watch where you're going," I heard myself saying.

"Make me," Jane says coldly her bright red eyes looking into mine.

"Why do you always act like a bitch to me?" I asked her angrily feeling fire inside, "Whatʻs your problem?" I asked.

"Well I don't like you, and unlike everyone else here I'm not going to automatically love you. You seem like you act like a little kid," Janeʻs full lip quirked a bit.

That stung but I tried to take it in stride," I'm pretty sure you're the little kid here." I felt the fire on my palms before I felt the familiar burning sensation of her power. I didnʻt even know I sprung at her before feeling a familiar pair of arms holding me back. I looked up before seeing Demetri who was telling me to stay calm/

There was a light burn mark on Janeʻs arm, "Let me at her," She screamed being held back by Felix, who looked in pain too.

"BRING IT ON," I screamed at Jane, anger was taking me over, like a firery demon. I eventually felt like I didnʻt want to fight, the pain subsided before I felt numb. Jane was jerking around her head as if she was blind. I saw Alec walking towards us with Shiloh who was chattering on about something.

When I got my sense of touch back I sighed, the fiery demon left and I couldn't be angry anymore. I watched Jane who was still glaring at me but seemed to not want to fight anymore either, "What was that for?" Jane says evenly.

Alec shrugs quietly," I don't think when Aro came in heʻd want a fight." The two got into a convo.

I looked up at Demetri," Let me go?" I asked before getting out," Thanks for keeping me calm," I admitted, "I needed it."

Demetri smiles at me, for once with no cockiness, "You're welcome," Before handing me the same rose.

Aro glides in without, looking like he didnʻt notice the fight though between Jane and I, it was like seeing through smoke. Trying to not act out and fight again,"Hello kids." Aro smiles, "As you know, weʻre going to France to deal with a mistake. The jobs are Shiloh, you will be the the diplomat. Felix, Jane, Alec, and Jac," He smiled specifically at me, "You're going to be the fighters, and Felix and Jac? You're going to be the ones to end things if it gets to…violent." Aro says calmly.

It was as if someone slapped me, he wants me to kill someone. I turned to Felix who was cheering which caused Renata to laugh softly and tell him to calm down. I don't know if I could ever kill anyone. He ripped the layer of laughter, and flowers and showed me the truth. Thatʻs my job here, to kill. I could barley hear him explain the rest of the jobs, though I knew Demetri would be with us from what Aro said.

Shiloh drifted towards me, "Wonʻt that be fun? You know you don't have any extra clothes, so I'll help you okay?" She smiled so brightly I felt bad to say no so I just nodded, she wandered off to talk to some other guards.

* * *

I guess the Volturi can never have anything less than the best as the plane interior was plush and beautiful. I walked through looking for an empty seat.. Alec was for once smiling at Shiloh who was turning her hair different colors, I wasn't going to sit with Jane, and Felix was wrapping an arm around Renata though she didnʻt notice. I eventually sat next to Demetri, "Miss me?" I asked him innocently.

"Very much so, my heart was breaking," He laughed tucking a piece of hair which made me soften up a bit.

I find myself yawning, I haven't slept in a few days,"Whereʻs your girlfriend?"

"Heidiʻs not my girlfriend," Demetri answered before grinning, "You have an adorable yawn."

I turned red again, "Shut up." Before eventually falling asleep to the feel of petals and the sound of amused laughter.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	4. And Then We Were Gone

**WAAN: Beta'd by Carolina Angel ^_^, and I own Shiloh and Jac and anything I create. But the Volturi, not so much….yet.**

I woke up, the tinkling of laughter and the feeling of petals falling down on my peachy-pale skin still humming around me like the soft buzzing of a butterfly's fluttering wing. Along with the sweet tingle of those two things brought me another, cooler, sensation wrapped around my upper hips. I wiggled in the strong but loose hold for a second, wondering if I could simply stay in this piece of heavenly mixtures forever. At my slight squirming the chilling bonds that conflicted against the unnatural warmth I had so rarely felt in my short but sad life tightened around me more.

Only then did I feel the muscles underlying the cold...skin?

Arms! Not bonds, but arms! The peaceful chuckling and soft heat of petals shattered around me like that of a mirror being struck by a angered fist. It all came rushing back as the broken remains of drowsy consciousness let in the light of the things I had so disturbingly forgotten in my bit of leisure.

The near fight with Jane, Demetri calming me down, suddenly feeling weak and vulnerable enough to fall sleep so easily when...

When I was surrounded by the people I had strived so long to stay away from. The bad people...whom I was now apart of.

All the past days since I had been caught using my gift and captured rushed through my mind like a whirl wind that was crashing down all the things I'd thought, seen, heard, said, even felt; just the same way it felt when Aro had touched me and for the brief second it was like I was going through a personal slide show of my life that only he and I could see.

Horrified by the sudden rush of realization I struggled against the arms once more, it passed my mind to use my powers but even though my body worked it was as if my powers were still caught in the middle of the warmth. The arms tightened even more around me and my eyes shot open in fear-what were they doing? Planning on squeezing me to death?!

Looking up I locked eyes with the person who had me in his grasp...Demetri. Instantly the way his burgundy gems rested on me with their own personal gleam of a smirk in them from my actions had a blush kindling under my cheeks. Then I took in the fact I was curled into Demetri's side and despite all my efforts I could feel how hot my cheeks burned now. Now the smirk drifted to his lips, I could already hear his snarky comment whispering my ear, so to block it I put on a bitter scowl of disgust which I was sure didn't go along with the fluster splash of pink plastered on my cheeks. I guess I would have to try and fight this with words then. "What the _hell_!?" I demanded sharply yanking his arms off of me.

His eyes stayed on me, for a second a possible bit of shock striking them but as quick as it came it left. "Fine, blame me," Demetri rolled his eyes effortlessly now like he didn't care and was rather amused by me, "Because it's impossible to y'know, fall asleep and turn into me." Demetri scoffed sarcastically as he leaned back in his seat. A moment of silence passed between us were I could come up with nothing to say, for once all my words were just jumbles of nothing in my head that danced just beyond the tip of my tongue making me feel like such a fool for not having a comeback. Glancing to Demetri I caught a small actual smile, not a smirk, cross his soft lips, and as if on a second thought leaned close to me whispering in my ear-oh how I feared this. It was always when he got close to me that he said the most cunning of things. "By the way, you're blushing so it can't be that bad." he mummers clearly to me a bit of flirtatiousness in his tone.

I suddenly felt the heat and color rise in my cheeks if it was possible by the Hybrid standards. That agonizing smirk came back but before he could tease me anymore I turned away from him. "Are we in France yet?" I asked as calm as I could as I tried to ignore what the boy behind me had just said to me and push away the affects it was causing.

"We are!" I heard Shiloh squeal happily as she walked up to us. Her cloak was off and she wore a pink dress that flowed around her slim body perfectly as if it was a soft pink swirling of water draped over her, hugging her form. "Personally, I think this will be fun!" Shiloh confides in me, her currently blue eyes glowing brightly with the anticipation of our mission.

I cringed. It made no sense what she said, or why she would say it with so much enthusiasm. They, well _we_, were the bad people. The Volturi. The vengeful overlords of the vampire world who if crossed would seek you out and kill you before you could even plead for forgiveness. A second chance? There was none unless you could benefit us. Begging of your own life would not save you.

That's why I had spent so long running from them, never thinking that maybe if I was found they would want me to join them under the threat of my life if I didn't. I knew they were evil, knew the business in which they conducted and carried out. And so did Shiloh, maybe she wasn't as happy and nice as she seemed. Maybe she enjoyed killing and torturing people.

Maybe...I had these people wrong.

"Shiloh," Demetri sighed heavily dragging me out of my thoughts. "We're going to a place to kill people; how is that fun?" he questioned in that mellow-tone-but-lined-in-sarcasm way of his as he set his red jewels to rolling again.

Shiloh's blue eyes trembled in their sockets as the bright coloring dulled to a depressingly angered scarlet-grey. "Well, Demetri," she said his name in a way to catch his attention by the way her voice rose to let him know he was taking her excitement in the wrong way-she didn't know I was doing the same but I was glad she wasn't correcting me along with him since I had a habit of defending myself a little harshly. "I always wanted to go to France again," Shiloh looks at him practically glaring with more red beginning to show through the misty grey as Demetri barely holds back a snort. " You're really bringing the mood down." Shiloh crossed her arms over her chest as she pouts down on Demetri.

I waited for the sarcastic vampire to fire back with some charming, intellectual bit of teasing to either further the conversation or blow it off all together. Nether happened. Demetri stared straight ahead his blood red orbs becoming hallow almost as he lost himself in thought. Shiloh shrugged her shoulders letting it go and gracefully placed herself beside me and we talked about all the beauties of France that she had longed to see again. I tired to talk back as best as I could, but her words stuck with me making me uneasy. She obviously missed France but that didn't exclude her from being apart of the Volturi-sadly I was held under the same double-standard as she was.

I finally felt the plane hit the ground. For a minute I sat there sneeking quick glances to Demetri to see if he would even take notice of the fact we were here and come out of the deep hole of mind boggling thoughts he apparently had drug himself into.

He didn't.

I decided to look for Renata, she's one of the few people here who I consider a friend, so as best and un-awkwardly as I could I excused myself from Shiloh and began my aimless search through the plane. As I began to give up and thinking that maybe Renata was with Felix I caught the familiar glossy black hair flowing as a quick figure dashed past me.

Before I could think to stop her or reach out and grab her she stopped on the drop of a dime and spun around walking slowly back towards me. A small, embarrassed smiled pulled tentatively at the corners of her lips, "I-I was just getting my luggage..." she said slowly letting her words hang in the air. I smiled thinking that would be a good way to walk and talk with her then I remembered I'd been kidnapped...I didn't have any luggage just the clothes on my back.

"Uh, I'll help you!" I offered making something on the spot to keep away from the subject. Renata's smile grew just a little at my words as she nodded solemnly agreeing to my offer. Even though she was a vampire it was like she didn't take notice of the fact that often. I walked by her side in silence as I took in the details of the plane quietly.

Ren stopped suddenly and throwing open a door she stared into the darkness for a brief minute before plucking out a few bags from the blackness and handing one of the three to me. I smiled holding on in each hand, "Have a nice flight?" I asked back to trying to talk to my friend.

She had the mature way of talking but didn't leave the patronizing affect like Heidi. The way she spoke it was like she knew all the wonders of the world and nothing could break her calm or send her in a state of breaking down; she only had a few things to say and though it never seemed to be that much, it was just enough. " It was fine." Renata answered a particular gleam of something lighting up her eyes. As we talked she slowly lost her shyness with me. It was like someone taking a layer off of her piece by piece and pretty soon I would be at her core, the real Renata.

I remembered how cozy she looked with Felix before the plane had taken off, I felt a sly grin break my face, "How's Felix? You two look cute together." I smirked slightly as Ren's whole face seemed to flush pink even though it was impossible considering she had no blood to rush to her face-but in the moment it was like her creamy skin shone soft red.

"We do don't we?" Felix laughed loudly behind Renata who didn't even jump at his presence. It was as if she knew he was there the whole time still though the way her eyes were glued to her hands that twisted and pulled at each other nervously I knew on the inside she was caught off guard at nothing else but the words he spoke. " Don't you agree Renata?" Felix said jokingly to her as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her smaller body close to him.

"Um...I have nothing to say to that." Renata said hastily as the flustered aura about her grew more and more obvious by the minute. She bit her perfectly straight, white teeth into her lip and played with her hair I guess trying to focus on anything but Felix. "Jac," She said with eagerness to change the topic, "How was your flight?"

I shrugged running a hand through my black hair, making a quick debate on how to tell them exactly how _my _flight had gone. " It could have been worse...I fell asleep on Demetri." I admitted sheepishly as if it hadn't caught me off guard nor caused me to blush.

Felix raised an eyebrow obviously amused by this and intent on teasing me about it. " Are you sure that's all you two did?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively a one sided crocked smirk creeping on the left side of his lips.

I lightly shoved him hoping that even if he was full grown man and a vampire as Hybrid I could cause some kind of reaction, but due to the fact he towers over me by more than a foot and he has the form of a body builder he didn't even stumble. "Oh, shut up, you sure you and R-" I cut myself off as Renata snapped her head up to mine, her eyes bulging with disbelief and begging me not to go there. I bit into my lip hard to keep the rest of the words in my mouth and not out in the open air. "Just shut up." I muttered the best come back I could possibly have at that point.

Demetri strided to us with Heidi by his side. Heidi's head was on his shoulder as if trying to be affectionate, but Demetri didn't reciprocate the same kind of feeling. By the frown dropped on his features he hated it, that brought a smile to my own pair of lips. "Good morning my lovely coven mates!" he smirked friendlily.

Heidi smiled at us, a smile fit for a queen looking at her subjects and suddenly my lips lost all trace of any kind of smile as if it had been whipped right of my face. "I hope you all have had a lovely time." she was wearing a rather revealing black dress which I guessed was to lure humans, but she didn't seem to mind some of the stares from the guys.

"Nice outfit," Felix looked her up and down, lingering on some specifically revealing parts. I looked to Ren, she looked disappointed and upset that Felix could so hungrily look on Heidi and not her.

"I know," Heidi winks slightly arm snaked around Demetri's as she craned r neck up to look at the vampire she obviously lusted after. "What do you think?" she asked Demetri her eyes clearly hoping for some kind of compliment.

"I like it." Demetri grins down on her replacing the previous uncarin for her and her dress with sweetness as he leaned down slightly to kiss her deeply.

I didn't know why but I felt a wave of envy go through me, which made no sense. They're both adults and they can kiss whoever they feel like. But it was like my eyes pure burned from the sight before, I wondered if this was how Renata had felt to see Felix google so openly over Heidi. I was...jealous of Heidi as completely unbelievable as that thought in itself was. But I couldn't deny it, I didn't like her kissing Demetri but I wasn't going to devel into anymore reasons of why it just was. "No one needs nor wants to see that." I blurted out hoping to hide the other feelings that hid ebhind those words. Apparently so because Felix cracked up.

"Demetri as good friends we are, Jac honestly just made my day." He pounded his back with his heavy hand. Demetri rolled his eyes as he usually did but when they finished their elaborate spinning they rested on me. And it put me off because I couldn't tell whether he was enjoying the snarky joke or the seriousness underlying it.

Heidi shot me a look that if looks could kill I would be six feet underground. " What's it to you?" She demanded the warm regal act gone out the window.

I felt adrenaline go into my veins, "Nothing, I'd just rather _not_ spend _my_ precious time watching _you two suck face._" I shot back making my voice flow from sarcastically nonchalant to venomously sharp. Looking up at her, she had six inches on me but she looked slightly afraid.

"You're such a child." Heidi rolled her eyes like a high school drama queen who had been so caught up being the queen be it was ashock to have someone stick up to her. She tugged on Demetri's arms lightly and they both turned and unison and began to walk off, as Demetri's eyes swept away from me it was like he wanted to be angry at me but couldn't find the anger to kindle a fire or madness.

I followed them in tow with the soon to be lovebirds-Renata and Felix-off the plane and looked around. We had landed near a mansion so I assumed this was where we were staying. But I wondered how they knew they had the acceptation of coming here. I mean we were the Volturi even though we had many allies there were just a few willing to welcome us back if they had a say so. So how...

"We used to stay here, with the owners. But people got suspicious when Heidi began to lure people here everynight. So we had to move location before we were approached or worse discovered." As if Renata could hear my thoughts she explained to me as we walked inside.

The entire floor was made with marble tile and the walls painted smoothly with a rich ocean blue coloring as if we were caught in a stilled and plain demonstration of the ocean floor. It resembled a miniature Versailles with the glamour and hard surfaces.

Aro glided to us instantly before we could even get comfy. "I wish you could all wait off your jet-lag but, we really must go." the cheerfulness still strong in his otherwise groan-worthy order.

I watched everyone put their cloak on. From the darkest Jane, who had been glowering but surprisingly silent, to the lightest Felix.

When we left I noticed that there was a certain style to the Volturi as they all walked in unison in a triangle. Aro standing at the front proudly while Renata stood close by his side from them Shiloh and I fanned out like just-off-the-shore bod guards of Aro and fanned out to the others.

When we got to the criminal's house I couldn't help but feel bad for. Then I remembered I was apart of the Volturi, there was not time or space for sympathy. Because if I let another's life bother me for longer than a second I could risk loosing my own. The covens were close to each other; almost like a slight line of protection to close in the gaps of something behind them.

The oldest man, most likely the founder stepped forward and bowed slightly, "Aro."

I think Shiloh must have noticed me shaking slightly as she done a gesture that I haven't felt in a while. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently making my slightly cooler hand be engulfed in coolness that sent a wave of calm through my jumpy nerves. "Just relax." she whispered quietly, and I did-or at least I tried too.

"Hello," Aro didn't return the old mans gesture of respect, "I'm sure you know why we're here. Shiloh has a deal." at the mention of her name Shiloh stepped forward fixing the old man in a hard gaze I would have never guess she was capable of. Aro smiled broadly at the way she presented herself so strongly. " Shiloh will explain."

Shiloh looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I smiled encouragingly trying. It was ironic to see her bright red hair flow around her body so easily in the tension filled room that was dark with underlying need to fight and knowing that blood was more than likely going to be shed. "You have committed a crime that could possibly have destroyed our due to our generosity Ar-...we have decided to spare two of you. The one with the mental manipulation and the one with the emotion manipulation." As Shiloh carried on her voice thickened considerably with a French accent I had never noticed she had before, and she had caught her slip up just in time. These were obviously Aro's words and not Shiloh's, he never cared about names just what they could do. And some how I couldn't imagine the girly redhead only caring about one thing.

A girl who looked around fifteen stared at us with hate sizzling in her eyes and desperation. " No...I go...t-they go!" Her voice quavered though she looked like she wanted to be brave. I felt my stomach sink. She reminded me of myself but like sympathy, weakness couldn't be an option.

Aro laughed as if she told him a joke. " But what would we do with them?" His laugh rang through the room like a bell.

"Just don't h-." Another one was about to say before he screamed in pain dropping to his knees as his body shook uncontrollably as if he was trying to shake away the pain.

I turned to see Jane smiling brightly and her eyes seemed to be glowing with glee. The entire coven shrieked but didn't make a move, to scared and perplexed by what was happening to one of there own before them; at their reaction Jane's smile grew...happier...hungrier.

What happened next felt as if I was watching a movie and wasn't actually a part of the fighting. As if Felix tearing of the leader's head wasn't actually real just a stimulation, or seeing Jane tear someone's leg off was a fantasy.

"P-please have mercy." I was shaken out of my thoughts by the plea. I didn't even notice that I was pinning the matriarch of the coven to the floor. At some point or another I'd stopped watching and though I couldn't remember at the request of someone else had started fighting.

'_No sympathy...' _I reminded myself as I looked down into the terrified eyes of the matriarch underneath me.

Usually bringing fire was easy. It was one of the easiest elements for me to bend. Almost like the magic of a witch was easy to cast out, pulling fire from thin air was just a wave of the hand. Now though this fire came up so slowly I didn't even feel the burning.

"P-please stop..." She whimpered like a caged animal watching as her owner threatened her with a whip. Her eyes were blurry with what looked like venomous tears just seconds away from pouring out her eyes.

Still, I looked past that I tried to think of the girl as someone worth killing, all the wrong she had probably done in her life...

The fire began to flicker to life quicker as I focused on these things. But I knew it would come even faster if I could simply take joy in the kill instead of looking for a reason-to much concentration for some reason made the magic of bending come undone like that of tangled yarn.

But I wasn't Jane, or Aro, or truly any of the Volturi. I was a hybrid who had made a stupid mistake and got punished for it. This wasn't what I was meant to do with my life, not what I wanted to do with it. I wanted it all to stop. If only I could trust myself not to hurt these people if I went all out with my powers...then I would stop all of these. It was like a private little war being carried out in the middle of a chilly nowhere. A war waged against vampires to vampires...killing our own kind like slaughter. For what? This thing they liked to call "order"?

The fire stopped for a second, as if it was thinking on it's own or coming in touch with the thoughts and feelings that kept me from pushing forward physically with the murder of the girl. I looked into her eyes and I felt my self murmuring,"I-I-I'm so sorry..." I choked slightly on what I could only guess was mournful tears as my throat clenched tightly before the rest of the apology was whispered out.

It was the first time I ever aimed to kill with the flames. I watch them slowly twisted around the woman as if wrapping her up in a fiery blanket until finely she was consumed in the bright darkness. Her screams were the only things that echoed hollowly in my ears like that of a whisper dragging itself past my ears in a never ending cave. For a moment I just sat there, atop her watching as the fire crackled with the repeating sound of horrified screech's.

'_I...I am a killer...' _numbly the thought took it's place running laps through my mind and as it began to sink in the stretching flames died away and finally just...stopped.

Looking over my shoulder I saw the movie was on again-as if it had ever stopped in the midst of my first kill, first murder as a member of the Volturi.

I didn't want to comprehend Felix yelling good job or hear Aro's compliments of excellence. I didn't want to believe what I'd just done, how so suddenly with the words of someone (thinking of it I could barely remember who it even was) I had just meet telling me to I had become a killer...a shiver ran up my spine.

I was used to always feeling cold due to my body temperature but now it felt like all the blood that had coursed through my veins only seconds ago was now slowly leaking out off me and onto the floor around me; as if the life I'd once lead was being drained from me and replaced by something different...something I didn't like but then again wasn't sure I wanted to give it up...

The younger girl who was still alive was cowering in the corner now, Felix and Jane stood over her foremost casting their own forms of threatening personality over her without saying a word. Glancing away from them I saw everyone else toss now lifeless bodies to the floor as if they were nothing more but sacks of potato's. Shiloh coat my eyes with her own, she looked regretful in a way but as she laid her now red jewels on the littler girl, they lit up. I prayed it wasn't the hope of another kill and just her childish thinking of another member coming into our "family". I took a second to keep looking at Shiloh wondering how she could be surrounded by death for so much of her life and still be the way she was. Then I turned my gaze on the girl.

"I-I surrender! P-Please...stop it...j-just...stop. I-I'll join!" she sobbed heavily through shaky breaths as she kept her face buried in her hands that were pressed close against her legs that she had pulled up to her chest. There was so much I wanted to do to sooth her. I wanted to run to her and hug her and tell her she'll be fine, that everything would be okay. I wanted to take her hand and run away with her never to speak of the mascure that we had both had our own part in and never return. But I couldn't...I was stuck in my place to paralyzed with the fact she had gotten it bad. I thought it was bad getting kidnapped. But it wasn't not compared to the new chapter of her life story. I hadn't had people who loved me, who I had loved killed before me, I hadn't stood up and tried to be brave to if nothing else save just a few lives of the ones I would die protecting...I hadn't had a family...of any kind when the Voltuir took me.

She had.

She wouldn't think of them as her new family if she had anything to say about it. She would forever see all of us as the people who had murdered her people and forced her to join us.

And there were no urges of soothing, comforting words, or long hugs I could give her to change her mind...

Aro walked towards her and leaned in slightly, his smile having a cruel tone. It was the first smile I had ever seen cross his lips in which he looked even the slightest bit in disdain about the situation before all of us. Yet, as he wrenched up her face to look at his you could tell he was estatic to have her own his side now...for all the wrong reasons. "Wonderful! Felix restrain her, Jane keep by her side in case she tried anything out of line, Demetri be stand by if she needs subduing, and Alec..." he let the last name hang in the air as he looked to Alec a small, errie smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

The girl followed Aro's gaze but I kept looking at her, seeing the hate fill her orbs as she locked her glare on Alec. "We've done quiet enough killing for the day...so much pain and loss for this little one," Sarah's Storyeven though the words were meant to be sympathetic and low Aro said them in a way that I figured was meant to taunt and harass the girl with how happily he said them. "If need be, be prepared to use your powers to numb her up a little bit...we wouldn't want her in anymore pain if it comes down to killing her too."

And with that Aro stood gracefully storming off, Renata hurrying by his side and the ones with our names not called following behind them. Leaving the others to deal with the girl.

Just like that..we left. Just like the fire...we'd brought on sorrow, hate, pain, grief, death, destruction and so much more. And then...we were gone.


	5. Demons And Glances

**AN: Betaʻd by the awesome Carolina Angel ^_^ I own nothing that is recognizable.**

When we got back to our mansion I was very surprised, if not shocked. The mood from my fellow members of the Volturi was…playful. Felix and Demetri were currently in a conversation about how our day had played out. There was no remorse in their tones at all. By the way they were laughing and teasing each other you would have thought they were speaking of some sort of gruesome game they had played together…it was horribly unsettling. Neither of them paid no attention to the dark skinned, well at least as dark as skin could possibly be for a vampire, still shivering helplessly thanks to the cold behind them.

"Jacqueline?" I heard Aro call for me, his voice so sweet it was almost like sugar dripping past his lips. As if he had completely forgotten about what we had all endured only hours before. What we had all carried out. As if he couldn't care less. I never hated him any more in this moment. I thought my resent and bitterness for him was strong after having him force me into agreement of being on his side, but now I found out I was wrong. How could he be so damn cheerful when we had all just took part in ruining someone's life!?

I realized though the over flowing rage came from a truth that I didn't want to admit to myself. Even though the girl and I were both forced into becoming a part of the Volturi there was a big difference between us. I had something made my binding contract with this group of people at least bearable; friends. But what about her? She can't make friends with us. Why would she _want_? We had not only taken her away from her people but had also murdered them in the process…

If I were her I probably would have been trying to come up with a plan of burning this place to the ground.

"What?" I surprised even myself with the tone of my voice. I was far from screaming but my tone couldn't have carried my anger and disgust any better than if I was.

"Can you come with me?" he asked pleasantly. He obviously didnʻt think that I'd ever let my temper get a hold of me. But if only he knew that there was sleeping demon caged inside of me and with my brewing storm of negative emotions it was awakening, ready to burst out of its confines at any moment.

I nodded slowly, thinking that if I moved to quickly and caught Aro in my line of vision I would completely loss control of my irritably snoozing demon. "Of course," I told him shortly, the words flowing our sharply with a quick exhale. I wanted to let so many more words. Let them flow out from the being of my demon and through my mouth- maybe I needed to. But I didn't. Remembering the scene of massacre I had just experienced-and taken part of-I didn't want the possibility of Aro ordering someone to rip my head off.

So with one last, heated puff I turned on my heel and began to follow Aro.

"I'm sure you noticed Jerralynn," Aro started then stopped letting me take in the foreign name. So her name was, Jerralynn? I don't know why but even though I didn't quite know her it seemed to fit her physical form. "She seems to not want to be here. You're going to try to get her to be comfortable with us." Aro said as if he was sure that I would go along with what he was saying. The only falter in his words had been when he questioned the fact that Jerralynn apparently didn't like being here…

Because it's total abnormal and perplexing to have someone be distant and bitterly upset around the people who had just _murdered _their family. Why _would _she be happy with us? She had every right and then some to act how she was acting.

"How?" I blurted out incuriously noticeably glaring up at Aro with angered-confusion. I couldn't make friends with her, not that I didn't like her she seemed perfectly lovely, but how could I be her friend? I knew Aro would expect to deny the fact of the massacre of her family if she questioned or brought it up, it would be like rejuvenating her already burning hatred for us if I didn't. But I couldn't do that, it was the thing that would hold me back from acting as a "friend". Too much guilty sympathy would pour out of me to pull it off.

Aro looks down at me, a sneer spreading across his features. "Talk to her, make her feel like she isn't alone, that what happened was only business, convince her that we saved her from her own people. I don't know and I don't care _how _just do it! You could share a room if that speeds up her acceptance of us." he shrugged nonchalantly, his shoulder length hair shaking around his form. It would've been different if he sounded angry or mean when he has said it. But, instead he was…_gleeful._

I didn't understand him, and I didn't want to either. 

At this point the demon was scratching at its loosening cage. Just begging to break free, and it was honestly taking a lot out of me to keep it under control. But I had enough sense to bite my tongue and look away from Aro.

I hated feeling like this. Everyone around me was so calm and collected, even when angered. And then there was me. A girl who could barely hold back from snapping out sly retorts, much less after committing murder. Now my control was being truly put to the test. I was being thrown to the wolves, or better yet the wolf, and expected to come out victorious with slick fur as a reward. How could I do this? How could they expect me, a rookie and a reluctant one at that, to pull through with this heavy task? Resisting every chance to let loose on them and forget about it I pushed down my thoughts, questioning, and feelings. Simply blaming it on my demon's inner turmoil.

I slowly walked out into the main room where I saw her. I was sure she had smelled me before I had even begun to lay eyes on her slim form but she made no gesture to recognize my presence. Her honey-gold eyes were so acutely focused out the window I wondered if maybe she was caught in a daydream…if she was I could imagine her thinking of running away from this hell hole. Through the various loose strands of black hair that was mostly pulled into a tight ponytail I could see a emotionless expression marking her contrasting, childish features.

I carefully walked towards her-silently trying to figure out what I needed to say as I took one unsure step after the other. I wanted to make her comfortable, not for Aro, but for the hopes that I could gain, if nothing less, her trust.

Shimmering gold eyes met my turquoise ones and I felt vulnerable instantly. It wasn't a feeling I was used to. I hated it so much as if she was looking at everything I kept buried away in my mind from the past or the present. As if she had insight of my demon.

There were so many words that hung between us though we both did not know how to say them. The words were like a ton of pricks making tongue as heavy as lead and my throat dry like sandpaper.

How could I apologize for what I'd done? How could I try to let her know the guilt and the shame I felt? Explain how much I wanted to be there for her? Confide in her how I had come to be a part of the Volturi and that if I could I would take back what I had done and run far, far away from this place. Filled with these people who brought so much anger, hate, despair, and grief to our kind.

And I could tell she had plenty to say as well. She wanted to tell me all the hurt she was feeling. How we just stripped her of the people who brought her happiness in less than an hour. How she so thoroughly loathed all of us who had cursed her people by death. How she wanted nothing to do with us…how she just wanted to be free.

She looked like she wanted to tell, but wouldn't. Why would she tell me? I was a part of the Volturi, the very people who had taken her away from her normal life by the slaying of her people and thrust her into a world in which she could not escape. I was one of the murderers of her kin. She couldn't and wouldn't tell me anything.

"J-Jerra-." I started to say her name to at least break the ice of uneasy silence. Try to get her to talk to me. Not knowing whether she was going to start crying or curse me out.

"It's Jerry." Jerry corrected me quietly. She flinched as if saying her full name, Jerralynn, was a slap to the face. " Don't call me Jerralynn." The venom tears were brimming at the corners of her golden orbs, threatening to spill over onto her tightly clenched jaw.

My heart sank; it would've been easier if she screamed at me, accused me of anything she pleased, even if she would have slapped me. I would've deserved any of those things. I didn't, however, deserve to watch her practically breakdown because her full name was something to much for her to handle. Maybe her family had called her that, Jerralynn, and only them. That was too much, "I'm _so_ sorry." I said sympathetically. I wanted to make it sound like I was only sorry for saying Jerralynn but, she wasn't an idiot.

She knew what I meant.

Jerry looked up at me, a tear sliding down her cheek before nodding, "It's…okay…" She pretended that I was sorry for her name too. "Who are you?" She asked me curiously turning her sharp eyes on me.

"Jacqueline." I confirmed though my first name sounded weird, stumbling roughly off my tongue. I hadn't said it, hadn't heard it in so long it seemed as if the nickname that came from my actual name fitted me better. "But, you can call me Jac…" I told her hoping letting her know we were on nicknames terms would somehow open her up just a little.

She nodded quietly for a minute looking back out of the window again, a dreamy haze quickly fogging her golden gems. I worried silently were exactly this conversation would take us.

"Nice name." Jerry said softly, trying to hold it together. I barely muttered a "Mhm…" under the confusion of what I was supposed to say now. But before I could begin to even ponder the many awkward things I could spit out I took in her features. She looked like she was trying to build up the courage to ask me something. I waited…

"Why am I here?" she finally blurted out whipping her head around to stare at me pitifully. Those big brown jewels of hers just begging me to give her explanation. To bring her some kind of closure of reason for her family's murder. Anything would do…and I had nothing.

It took me by surprise so not only did I not know the answer to her question but I also didn't know what to say. Well, I did. Aro had given me a few quick things I that even I could somewhat run with and give her the pro-Volturi "truth". But, I couldn't bring myself to lie to her. So, instead of giving her Aroʻs answer I gave her my own words, and what cleverly stuttered words they were! "I-I doesn't know." I told her honestly.

Her face feel as her eyes began to once again warn me of soon to be pouring tears. On a quick witted whim I somewhat confided in her, told her something I hoped would maybe bring us an understanding and if I was lucky, friendship. "I don't want to be here either." I didn't want her to feel completely alone. Maybe I would never feel her pain, maybe I could relate to her, at least a little.

We did have one thing in common even if it weren't by the same circumstances: we had been forced into the Volturi and we didn't want to take part in anything involving them.

Jerry analyzed me again her honey eyes having a bit of that boldness that they had never shown before. "It would make sense that you'd be here, you seemed powerful…you killed my mother without any strain for magic whatsoever." She says, her voice hard as a stone as yet again she lets her eyes drift away from me to the view that window that apparently held an alluring sight beyond it.

The guilt tore a bigger hole inside me. Of course it had been her mother…and of course I had seemed powerful through her eyes. With my hands whisking fire from thin air and setting her mother aflame. I stammered a bit with the overwhelming sense of numbing realization, "Y-Yeah…"

"You seem so different." Jerry told me though there was a hint of suspicion in her tone. She seemed to be questioning I was truthfully being myself or if I was acting to get on her good side. And she has all the right to be distantly aware, but that didn't mean I couldn't get an uneasy feeling from it.

"How so?" I asked her though I had a feeling of what she was about to say; I just wanted to hear the words from her and not my quick-to-conclude thoughts.

She looked at me curiously as if trying to put the words to the answer that was just beyond the saying of her tongue. Her arms wrapped around herself, almost like she was trying to secure herself from the insecurity the truth of her words would bring, "E-Everyone made jokes…_Joked_ about what was going on. _Congratulated and teased_ about what happened. As if they _didn't_ murder a group of amazing people..." Jerry cast that piercing gaze on me again. "You didn't. You recoiled a bit and you stared at the ground. You just sat in silence, thinking…caught up in your mind while also fighting the urge to speak your mind. You aren't an equal here…you're a resentful outcast."

I didnʻt know how to speak for a moment I Just gaped at her not quite understanding how she could say that. "I-I did…I am…?"

Jerry nodded at me slightly her eyes showing no clear emotion besides analyzation. "I'm not saying this because I really like you because I don't know if I do, I don't know if I ever will." Jerry looked me right in the eye a hard glare forcing me to listen and understand, "But I'm going to trust you. Only because I already can't handle being here, but I need to have at least one person to trust and I have the best feeling from you." Her words were a jumble of warning, trust, and…friendship.

_She trusts me! _I didn't know if I could believe that. Not because I thought she was lying, but because I didn't feel like I earned it. I _didn't _earn it. And I probably never will, but that means I can try extra hard to make sure I don't lose it. "You can trust m. I-I'll always be here." I say slowly and quietly to make sure I didn't accidentally say the wrong thing and caused her to instantly re-build whatever piece of wall I had just broken down.

"Will you?" Jerry raised an eyebrow at me, her honey orbs glistening with the question of my loyalty. "Are you a hundred percent sure?" I nodded solemnly hoping my eyes were like hers and clearly projected my reassurance. She nodded back with equal silence and understanding as she turned on her heel and walked toward the winding marble staircase. "Don't follow me." She ordered firmly without even turning to glance back at me-she trusted me enough to know that I wouldn't go against her request, much less her statements.

Obediently I stood up and turned in the opposite direction with her, swinging my hips with a purpose I didn't have. Now what did I do? So many emotions were bottled up inside of me but I didn't know how exactly what I could do with them at this point. Didn't have the knowledge or will to face them with a clear conscious. I didn't know if I felt close to someone enough to reveal him or her to this.

I decided to just wander around and sort out my thoughts. I had so many of them since I came here. It was so much different than just jumping from tree to tree in the woods and only having to deal with people when I either needed money, wanted to sleep or I suddenly had a craving for food. Now, I was surrounded by people of my own kind who would understand me, but I didn't trust any of them enough to confide in them.

I felt myself hit someone through my dazed walk. I immediately snapped bitterly to them without much concern of who they were. "Watch where you're going!" I demanded getting up before looking up at the familiar ruby haired girl.

Shiloh flinched noticeably and frowned. Immediately I felt bad for snapping it her but I wasn't in a state to offer my apologies. So, my burning glare remained on her a hard scowl matching it's anger. "Sorry Jac, you okay? She asked, genuine concern and guilt in her tone.

_Hell no!_ Was the first thing that popped into my mind, but, I wasn't going to say that. I'd probably be roped into a conversation and Shiloh would try to see my deeper feelings and all that jazz so I twisted my lips into a bright smile. "Of course I am Shiloh! Don't worry, I'm just a bit frazzled." It wasn't an exact lie; I was frazzled though it wasn't just a bit.

Shiloh looked at me like she thought I was lying, "Do I look like an idiot?" She cocked an eyebrow as if daring me to concede with a "Yes." for her question. "Because I am far from it. You were shivering throughout our walk here." Shiloh noted sternly.

"Does everyone do nothing but watch me?" I muttered under my breath, where was the respect for privacy with these people? Because wherever it had runaway to I wanted it come back-but I wouldn't blame it if it didn't. "Because I'm warm. I'm a hybrid everything feels cold of course I'll shiver." I was lying through my teeth and I knew it, but I hoped Shiloh wouldn't. If my luck was good she actually would be dumb.

"I haven't seen you shiver any time else. You could borrow some of my clothes if you wished." I rolled my eyes at her statement. Has Shiloh always been this annoyingly…nice? I turn on my heels and walk in the other direction from her; I'm not exactly in the mood to talk to her or anyone.

"Jac please talk to me, I think I know what you're feeling," Shiloh's voice had a sympathetic tone to it that made me stop in my tracks and huff past my annoyance enough to listen. "Please? When I first killed someone I couldn't talk to anyone. I felt so ashamed over what I'd done."

I sighed deeply Shiloh isn't the worst person to tell my feelings too so I could give it a try. Turning back to her I stare at her trying to a keep a cool composure like any of the others around here would do. "I can barely look at Jerry "I don't know if I ever will be able to not feel like a murderer! A-And that's because I _AM_ one Shiloh! And I'll probably only become more of one as I stay here." She already knew all this but I told her anyway.

"I know Jac, but you can't let it dominate you. Just try not to think about it." She tried to sound like a mother giving her child advice but I could tell that she let it dominate her sometimes too. Just by the way her eyes flittered awkwardly around the room as if she was trying to catch the words to say from their floating position in the air.

"Jerry should _hate _me Shiloh! And she just told me she trusted me not because she liked me but because she needed someone…because out of all s who took her very _life _away from her, the lives of her people, I only took one. And that was her _mother! _H-How can I deserve that? How can I deserve to have someone trust me." as I slowly confided in Shiloh I felt my voice shaking, cracking, and trembling. No matter whether I was raising my voice in confused bitterness or pained questioning. There was another nagging part inside which I tried to ignore and it told me a truth I didn't want to accept: I still didnʻt trust Jerry. The thought sickened me. She just trusted me, who had a hand in murdering her family, and I couldn't recuperate that.

"You are Jac," Shiloh says quietly her sky blue eyes boring into mine, "You definitely are worth it. But trying to shake off her trust is what makes you not worth it so just try to remember that."

Ugh I hate Shiloh now. She somehow can make me feel better about this. No wonder Mr. Depressed (A.K.A Alec) was always around her; she was like a little ray of sunshine. "B-But Shiloh I couldn't even feel it back. I couldn't trust her and I feel disgusted for not being able too."

Shiloh was silent for a moment she was probably thinking, 'Jac is an idiot why do I spend time with her again?' I would have been thinking the same thoughts, so I couldn't blame her though. "You don't feel it because you don't know how to trust."

I couldn't help but snort at this. She sounded so much like a therapist, a deeply wrong therapist. I did know how to trust, and I told her that sharply. "I do too know how to trust someone!"

"When was the last time you trusted someone?" Shiloh shot back at me.

I had to think about that the last person I fully remembered trusting. My dad was the true answer…and now he's gone so I can't even trust him. I don't trust people here because I just can't no matter how much I want to. The aura of shadiness is to strong to deny by people who informally commit mass murder with silly excuses when truly they just want to keep their own alive-even so they would turn on each other if given the right chance.

Shiloh took my silence as proof enough before looking a bit smug, "See I told you so. I-I'm not saying to trust me because I don't know how hard that will be. But at least try?" she graced me a with sincere and emotionally open smile before leaving me to myself.

So it was back to me and my thoughts; my sometimes deranged and violent thoughts. How could I try to trust someone? What do I do, just choose someone to give that to, well I guess I'll try to not try to block someone else in honor of Shiloh.

Once again someone shook me out of my thoughts.

"You get away from me!" I heard Jerry's voice quavering through her obvious distraught anger trimmed in fear. "I don't care that it's the Volturi way or some shit like that. I don't want to drink from humans! I-It's not right!"

In a second I saw the mahogany haired beauty, Heidi, trying to get Jerry to drink. "Come on kid, just drink already!" I flinched at the same time Jerry did. 'Kid" was such a derogatory word to push upon her. If she had once been a 'child' we had surely ripped that away from her. Jerry was now a isolated and independent woman caught in the body of a 'kid'. She'd been through more troubles in a day than the seductress has in all her years. "Stop being so troublesome and depressed already." She scoffed her voice like little darts stabbing away at Jerry's resistance.

I saw the mixture of clinging sadness and fuming rage. She jerked her elbow back sharply into Heidi's ribcage. As Heidi glared at her shocked and with a kindling anger Jerry glared at her. Even though she did not breath and no blood coursed through her veins her cheeks were flushed and her nostrils flared with heavy gaps for what I guessed was control. But just as the word 'kid' echoed through my ears and played with my defensive mind, it did the same with Jerry. The girl took a step forward and as quick as a whip slashed her hand across Heidi's cheek. "I'm not a kid! And you stay out of this!" Jerry demanded her eyes bright with full blown fury.

Heidi scowled down at her, artificially violet eyes glinting maliciously, and her lips suddenly curled up in a sneer, "Earlier was fun don't you think? Felix was so proud that he killed two people at once, and Jac…" Heidi stopped long enough to let it sink in on who she meant, making my breath hitch with disbelief and outrage. "Oh, Jac, really, really proved her worth. Don't you think?" if it was possible Heidi's thin lips twisted and contorted until she almost looked like a cat cornering her pray.

Jerry's eyes flickered. Shock filled her once raging features as she shook lightly. Her honey-brown orbs trembled in their sockets as her jaw clenched tight. Either she was going to fight or…

_Thump! _Jerry feel to her knees not seeming to care of the harsh sound the floor made at the connection with her bones. Her eyes had slowly began to fall away from Heidi and to the floor as she wrapped her arms around herself almost as if she was trying to protect herself from Heidi's already spoken words.

"…Mmuu…No…" golden-cinnamon gems blurred over darkly with watery pain that began to seep from Jerry's eyes as she whimpered sadly to herself.

Heidi had broken her…

I was enraged! How dare Heidi bring that up! Kick a girl when she's already down and barely holding on? A girl that trusted me? NO! _HELL _NO!

In a millisecond I had Heidi pinned to a wall. The demon was gleefully free now, having been caged up for way to long it's overjoying release washed over me in sweet reminder of what my free independence had felt like.

Heidi swore at me, "What are you doing Jacqueline?" despite her words being sharp and laced with anger, her eyes shown with fear.

I ignored the question before digging into her with my nails. My right arm at her neck and my left arm pinning her and I lifted my leg to also help slam her against the wall. "Stay away from Jerry. I don't care if you don't like her diet choice you will not hurt her." As the words fell from my lips like droplets of water I couldn't stop from rolling past I felt a burning fire growing inside of me since the time I had first been forced into alliance with the Volturi. Now though, it had a right to burn bright with all the scarcely kept in emotions and I had no clear judgement to come up with a reason to stop it.

Heidi suddenly looked even more nervous. I think she noticed that I wasn't playing around, "Let me…OW!" She blurted out in pain.

Over the year I had learned a useful purpose that had more than once proven its advantages. Mending fire just below my skin almost like a thin barrier between my outside to my inside I forced it to stay within me. Making it boil to the point were if I was to touch someone they would feel as if they had brushed themselves against scolding lava. But it was not a mental trick, it held all the real pain of physical fire.

Oh, this felt so good. So, _right. _ I finally had a way to take my anger out and I was going to use every last second of it before it slipped past me. "Want to see what else I could do?" I dug my hands deeper letting the fiery sensation wrap its self even farther over Heidi's body. Suddenly, I knew how Jane felt; just as I had witnessed her pleasure of projecting pain onto others with a simple but maliciously joyful smirk, my demon relished in the pleasure of Heidi's weak cries and contorted face. "Stay away. And, if I hear you mention one word about what we did to her _ever _again..."

"Jac stop!" I heard a familiar suave voice ring out but paid no attention to the practically annoying command. "You're hurting her."

That was one thing about the demon, it let me not care that she was hurting. This was what things like karma were all about. She had obviously taken no consideration in forcing Jerry to fed or mocking her with the murder of her people, why I would care that I was physically assaulting her by a threat of fire-which if let past the narrow boundary of my cold skin and spread onto her would kill her.

I scoffed as I looked up at Demetri, digging Heidi deeper into the wall. "I haven't noticed. Look, I don't care if you suck face 24 hours a day 7 days a week-hell I'd make my room your love shack. But _don't_ screw with the people I care about."

Heidi nodded quickly and with that I jerked my hands away from her. She sighed in relief when she hit the ground, cradling her burnt wrist carefully.

I ignored the couple's reaction as I bent down to Jerry. The demon had had it's fun and retreated back to its cage-knowing full well it could easily take a chance to be let lose again. "Jerry? I'm so sorry."

"Y-You actually beat her up for _me?" _Jerry looked at me, apparently thunderstruck. She seemed a bit scared which I guess after my performance isn't that much of a surprise. "T-Thanks you actually do seem to be…decent."

Those words meant the world to me and I felt my lips twist up into a smile, something that they haven't really done in a while. It was a small one but, it was there. "I told you. You can trust me." I murmured softly letting at least one wall down; Shiloh would be proud.

"I'm going again. I'm going to try and think about what just happened." Jerry told me before going back up the stairs and I heard her mutter, her voice thick with emotion, "Why do I have to be here? The only person who's decent killed someone who was like my mother."

Bittersweet, that's what you could use describe how I felt. She didn't want to like me but she's starting too…that had to be something.

I cleared my mind of Jerry, it was too much to think about right now. Walking up to the couple as if nothing happened I nonchalantly tried to talk to them, "Hi guys." I said, looking up at them as if I was the most innocent creature that had ever walked the planet.

Heidi just left as if I'd hurt her again, which wouldn't have been a crazy thought, her heels clacking against the surface.

"Why the hell would you do that to her?" Demetri demanded his red eyes searching into mine as if the answer to why the big-bad-girl could hurt someone likes his precious Barbie doll.

"Because I can." I shot back and suddenly curiosity hit me. Shiloh didn't feel guilt as much anymore, but she was different than me. Purer because she somewhat accepted the people's lives she took. I didn't, that woman hadn't been the first person I had killed…and she definitely wouldn't be the last. Demetri definitely killed more than me, "Demetri can I ask you something?" All traces of fighting in my voice were gone and only pure curiosity was left.

"…I guess?" He took a deep, unnecessary breath, "What could you possibly have to ask me?"

"Do you feel guilt?" I asked him quietly wondering if that feeling would ever leave.

Demetri opened his mouth as if to reveal something to me. It looked like millions of thoughts went through his mind before he firmly said, "No I haven't. Why?"

I didn't completely believe him but I decided to let it go, "No reason."

"You are so confusing." Demetri said suddenly looking at me curiously that aura of amusement once again shown.

"How so?" I asked him I don't know how I could be confusing.

"You are violent sometimes and it can be terrifying really, and then you're so protective over someone you just met, and then you can be intelligent and always have something to say no matter how sarcastic it is." Demetri admits and we began walking together.

He confused me to I don't know how he felt about me, or how he can sometimes calm me down. Did he think of me like an amusing little kid? Or was he actually fond of me. Shouldn't he be with his girlfriend right now? Curious to why he woudn't be comforting her, I asked him why he was with me.

"I'm sure Heidi wouldn't mind if I spent some time with you." Demetri smirked at me and the arrogance was back on before he leaned in close, my breath caught in my throat. No man should be able to do such things to me…and yet he did without ever truly trying that hard. "And it's not like you hate it when I'm around you." He whispered in mock seduction.

I blushed again before punching him in the stomach at least half-playfully, "You are such a flirt." I told him smirking and hoping to my flustered feelings.

He made a face of mock pain, at least I couldn't harm someone without having my powers. "Well consider this flirt's feelings hurt." He clutched his chest with one hand dramtically as he looked down on me with hurt crimson orbs.

"I'll make a note of that." I told him, silence feel between us and I decided to start up a changed conversation. "You know I never been to France before." I told him quietly.

"And you're in a cramped house, with a bunch of annoying people, and one incredibly good looking guy." he chuckled at my scoffing laughter.

"Oh yeah, Felix is incredibly sexy." I teased him jokingly with a mischievous smirk. "Too bad he's Renataʻs."

"Yes he is," Demetri revealed, "Well I guess not yet." His eyes sparked if a plan came onto him like the light flicking on in a light bulb. "Since I'm nice, I'm taking you on a tour of Paris so you can have at least one good thing to remember about this place."

I raised an eyebrow did he just ask me out, "Is this tour a date?"

"No!" He said immediately, almost as if he was scared for me to take it as such. "I don't want to hate you and I don't want you to hate me. Even if we never talk this will at least give a chance to actually…converse."

I have no clue but I suddenly started to feel like a 18 year old girl, which I guess would make sense considering I'm 18. But for some strange reason I don't think I have felt this happy in a long time.

Man, I really was confusing.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW AND LIKE MY PAGE ON FB :D **


End file.
